15 not 14
by Madimouse
Summary: Thorin X reader Just enjoy writing and am a big fan of the hobbit so thought I'd mix the two. I also want to try out this website and get some feedback from anyone because I never really have let anyone read my writing till now. So feedback would be appreciated, let me know of u think I should continue and enjoy.


Thorin X reader

Just enjoy writing and am a big fan of the hobbit so thought I'd mix the two. I also want to try out this website and get some feedback from anyone because I never really have let anyone read my writing till now. So feedback would be appreciated, let me know of u think I should continue and enjoy. BTW it would be helpful also to get tips on how to even use the document manager thing 2 plz.

-/-

You stood behind Gandalf who tapped on the little, round green door with the end of his stick. "A Burglar you say Gandalf?" You say curiously."This seems to be quite a peaceful place, not much good for steeling anything, and the people don't seem the type" Gandalf taps once again with an impatient huff. "COMING." A voice calls from inside. Gandalf turns to you " You see my dear things aren't always as they seem, I will leave you at Mr Baggins home and prepare to meet the rest of the company when they arrive." He says, putting a hand on your shoulder. " How will I fit in this company? I'm not a dwarf, neither is this Mr Baggins by the sound of it." You question with a hint of doubt in your tone. Gandalf opens his mouth to speak but before he can the little green door swings open to reveal a very odd looking man, with curly brown hair, brown eyes and the odest looking feet you have ever seen. "Gandalf?"

-/-

You sit quietly on the seat in front of bilbo as you eat the bread and fish with some sort of unpleasant tea, however you drink it with a smile. After your plate is empty you pick up the cloth that's spread across your lap and daintily dabb at your lips. "Thank you for that meal Mr Baggins" you say politely, placing the cloth neatly on the table. " My pleasure and do call me bilbo...Uhm as much as I enjoy the company, what are you actually doing here? Gandalf wouldn't speak of it." He questions. You ponder on your answer a few moments remembering Gandalf's warning not to mention the company of dwarves that will arrive in two days time. " Umm." You blurt out without realizing. Bilbo raises his eye brows. " Uhm I needed a place to stay untill I leave with some friends of mine." You say impressed with your answer.

After discussing much with bilbo you retire to the spare bedroom Bilbo had leant you. You slide out of your boots and socks, unbuckle your green pants and hang them over the end of your bed, then unstring your corset and also hang it to over the bed. You slip under the covers in nothing but your undergarments. You wonder about what you have got yourself into. " Kill a dragon, haha what a fool I have become, me, bilbo and 13 dwarves. Against the great worm Smaug who ruined Erebor and its people. It's going to be no trouble at all ill be there and back again before I know it." You marvel to yourself as you doze off into a light sleep.

-/-

{two days after}

You sit on the end of the bed tying your long brown locks into the best plat you can. You hum gently to yourself as you prepare. Long have you wanted nothing but adventure, the unknown. Being at home for many years had softened you and you were starting to wonder if you would get there and back again. However these thoughts do not dampen your excitement. Finally going on an adventure.

You politely refuse dinner because you feel it might not be good for the butterflies in your stomach. Instead you sit at the table and wait, listening to the little wooden clock on the mantle above the fire ticking,

Tick, tick, tick,tick,THUMP,THUMP

Your belly twists with surprise and excitement. " ahh this must be your friends here to get you," Bilbo says rushing off to the door. You chuckle and shake your head in sympathy for the surprise poor Bilbo is about to receive.

"Ah hello little las, Dwalin at your service." Says a tall gruff looking dwarf with a dark beard and a bald head. "And I am at yours master Dwalin," you reply, shyly bowing.

-/-

By now two if the dwarves had arrived and they appeared to be brothers. Dwalin and Balin. You feel a bit intimidated by Dwalin, he seemed quite friendly however. Balin was quite polite and kind unlike his brother and you feel a bit more comfortabl sitting beside him at the table. Bilbo seemed quite flusterd and concerned by this point. " Well little las, are you our burglar and ya little friend here be our nurse?" Dwalin questions in his loud, demanding voice as he struggles to pull his big Hand from a cookie jar. " Nurse?" Bilbo says puzzled. " um no I'm your nurse and he is, um the burglar." You say timidly. The brothers glance at bilbo then at each other.

TUMP THUMP THUMP

A look of horror sweeps over Bilbo's face. " how about I get it this time Bilbo" you offer. He doesn't answer, so you hurry off to the door. You open it to see two handsome young dwarves. "Fili," the one with gold hair says "and kili," the dark haired dwarf adds with a grin. " at your service," they chorus together, bowing low before you. Fili takes your hand and kisses it gently, his beard rubbing against your knuckles. You cheeks flush bright pink and as kili does the same you can't hide the giggle that escapes your lips. Each dwarf wraps one of their arms around your shoulders and walks you into the dining room in which they a greeted by Dwalin and Balin and a startled hobbit.

-/-

Your were having the time of your life eating, drinking and singing with the 12 dwarves. You had made quite good friends with all of them and were pretty confident with all their names. "Fili, kili, Oin, Gloin, Dwalin, Balin, Biffur, Boffur, Bombur, Dori, Ori and Nori." You chant, pointing to each dwarf, putting name to face. Each time you called a name you received a clap or hoot of approval and encouragement. One dwarf was missing though, this puzzled you. Who is missing?

Suddenly a THUMP THUMP broke through the sound of laughter and shouts. Silence had settled over the no longer rowdy bunch of dwarves.

You turn the handle and pull the little green door. A proud looking dwarf with dark hair and beard stood before you. He turned his head slightly and your eyes meet. Deep blue flickering in the light, he gazes down at you. Your heart almost stopped, he was...he was amazing. You feel faint but you manage a smile and you step aside allowing him in. Gandalf comes to greet him. " M,lady," he says, slightly bowing his head before turning to Gandalf. "Gandalf ?" He pauses " I thought you said this place would be easy to find." He says, his deep hearty voice made you want to melt into a puddle on the floor. He was amazing.


End file.
